Getting Serious
by Bamboo19
Summary: A story between two lovers who's attraction is uncontrollable. Are these two able to fight the world together or will the introduction of a new teacher stand between their happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Getting Serious**

**Chapter One – Awks Moments in Class**

Patricia's POV

As always, class was boring. No one was really listening and I had no one to talk to. Eddie was sitting next to me, but things had been a bit awkward between us since I had snogged Jerome (although, in my defence, I had thought that he was Eddie – should have gone to Specsavers!). Anyway, since then things had been a bit weird between all of us, so I didn't really fancy a lengthy chat.

All of a sudden, Eddie turned his head slightly and my eyes met his for a second. Oh my god. His eyes were adorable, I could melt inside them. And the way he rested his head on his arms like a puppy.

Ohnygodohmygodohmygodohmygod ohmygod I love Eddie Miller! Control yourself Patricia, I had to physically restrain my hand from grabbing his on the desk.

'What's up Yacker?' Eddie hissed suddenly, making my heart skip a beat as I suddenly realised that my inner battle had resulted in my arms jerking weirdly across the table.

'Oh, erm, nothing…' I said quickly, blushing but trying to stay cool. I turned my head, rolling my eyes, but then –unable to control myself any longer – I spun back around and snogged a slightly surprised Eddie. My hand automatically reached down to unbutton his trousers, suddenly unaware of the whole class of people (and teacher) sitting around us.

'Edddddiiiiiieeeee!' I murmured, slipping my hands up his shirt and rubbing his chest. We were lying on the table now, interlocked in each other. Just as we were getting serious – Eddie's pants were now halfway down his legs – our moment was broken by Joy tapping me nervously on the shoulder.

'Ermmmm….. Patricia, we're in the middle of a lesson and you're sort of, well, fucking each other…'

Suddenly coming to my senses, I jumped to my feet. 'Oh shit!' With that, I ran out of the classroom, leaving Eddie half naked on the desk.

I was halfway up the stairs when I became aware that Eddie was following me. As I turned to face him he caught my hand.

'Yacker I – ' but he was cut off by my lips encasing his.

'I love you,' I murmured into his lips, my tongue running along his perfect teeth.

'I know you do baby,' he replied, and this time it was him slipping my skirt down over my thighs, wrapping me closer around him and snogging me more fiercely than ever.

Half an hour later, I was cocooned in Eddie's duvet with him by my side, feeling hot, exhausted, but totally fulfilled.

'You know something Eddie?' I asked, chewing on his lip experimentally, 'you're the best I ever had.'

'Hey' said Eddie, 'I'm the only one you ever had.'

'Uh uh, you're forgetting Mr Shepperson and our cheeky threesome!' I tickled his belly button absent mindedly, then moved my hand further down and felt around.

'Ouch!' he yelled, smacking my hand a way but secretly enjoying the sensation (I could tell) as he pulled me on top of him.

'Let's try out position 24, the Rodeo,' I said, demonstrating with my hands what he should do. At that second, however, Fabian walked in and saw me in Eddie's bed, mounting him and completely naked. He seemed to be in a state of shock as instead of hurrying out of the room like any normal person would do, he just stood there watching us. Seriously, some boys have no respect. I decided to ignore this rude interruption and gave my attention back to Eddie, but it soon became clear that he had lost focus too. He detached himself from me and looked up questioningly at Fabian, who I'd expected to have gone by now.

'Ummm, just coming to get my, er, my…. Trousers!' he yelled wildly, grabbing a pair at random and rushing out. I looked at Eddie, who raised his eyebrows with an oh-so-adorable amused expression.

'Fuck him!' I said dismissively. 'No, scrap that, fuck me instead!' And with that, I once again lost myself in Eddie, not forgetting all the cheeky tricks that Stanley had taught me.


	2. Chapter 2 - Specsavers

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and the reviews they were lovely and thanks to __lovemeforwhoiam__ for pointing out that they was a Stanley at the end of chapter one. For others who hadn't realised Stanley is the first name of Mr Shepperson. So here chapter 2, hope you enjoy it…._

**Chapter Two - Specsavers**

Eddie's POV

Finally, Patricia and I are serious together again. I had been starting to think that all those lessons with Mr Shepperson had been a waste! Anyway, now we're active again I'm feeling so much better and don't really give a shit anymore about what anyone thinks about us. Only problem is that I haven't yet managed to convince Patricia to get her eyes tested - I really don't want to risk another Jerome incident!

**'Yacker' **I ran to catch up with her as she walked up the stairs. **'I'm taking you out tonight!'**

**'Where?**' She asked suspiciously, taking my hand and snuggling into my arm. I tapped my nose knowingly and spun her round to face me.

**'Meet you at six'** I finished, kissing her swiftly before entering my room.

Patricia came slowly down the stairs at exactly six pm - it wasn't like her to be late. Dressed only in a casual top and jeans, she still looked stunning to me and I hoped she wouldn't be too disappointed when we reached our destination.

**'Come on then Yacker, don't want to be late for our appointment!'**

Patricia's POV

Where on earth was Eddie taking me? What was this appointment? Then, suddenly, it all became clear.

**'Here we are,'** he said, coming to a halt and gesturing towards the building in front of us. Specsavers!

Was this some kind of weird joke? But Eddie seemed perfectly serious as he pushed open the door and led me inside...

Eddie's POV

Shit. Oh shit. Everything had been going fine, Patricia had accepted that our 'date' had been to the opticians and we had been having a laugh with stupid glasses, but then we were called through into the eye testing suite. And who should turn to face us but our pedophilic teacher Mr Stanley Shepperson. What the fuck was he doing being an optician?  
Patricia sat down on the patient chair nervously as Stanners placed an eyeglass measurer in front of her face. But he didn't move his hands away. He kept them on Patricia's face - full on face groping my girlfriend right in front of me. Did this man have no limits? I watched helplessly as he began 'adjusting the equipment', almost sitting on top of Patricia in the process.  
Finally, the test was over and we hurried out, Patricia clutching her prescription loosely in her hand.  
Having agreed that I would go back on Saturday to collect the glasses (neither Patricia nor I wanted to risk her going back in their now), the two of us went to the cinema to calm down. As it was a last minute thing, the only film available was 'Love Island II: Sex on the Beach'. It was, erm, interesting, although neither of us really saw much of it as, inspired by a particularly saucy scene, we embarked in a mass snogging session 10 minutes in. I could feel Patricia's hands wandering down towards my trousers before she suddenly remembered where we were.

**'Oh shit - we're in the cinema aren't we?**' She whispered, pulling away from me slightly.

**'Yeah we are... But we don't need to be.'** With that, I pulled Patricia to her feet and the two of us ran out of the cinema mid film, giggling madly.

'**What are we going to do now'** Patricia asked me, now able to talk in normal voices as we were outside now.

**'How about a sleepover at mine?' **I suggested, wrapping my arms around her. She agreed instantly, and we quickly returned to the house.

Patricia's POV

The sleepover at Eddie's was great - we ignored the other people in the dorm and went full out. On the way back we had bought some Playboy stuff and it just made the whole thing more enjoyable. In the morning I unfortunately had to leave quickly, realizing that I had my private tuition.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tutoring

Patricia's POV

After last nights events I was a little more wary of my tutor, but I was still kinda looking forward to it. Mr Shepperson was looking particularly hot this morning, smoking in a revealing vest top and speedos. As he lounged casually in the doorway he eyed me up -perhaps a little more thoroughly than your average teacher would - before moving aside to let me into the gatehouse.

'Good morning Patricia' he smirked, 'I thought we'd start today with some, hmmm, biology.' The gap he'd left for me to get through the door was hardly big enough for a toddler to squeeze through, so I was forced to brush past Mr Shep on my way through. As I did so I flinched slightly, an action that(unfortunately) did not go unnoticed by my tutor. 'Patricia, my darling,' he whispered, grabbing my wrists so that I was drawn even closer towards him, 'I hope you're not scared of me. Afraid of me. Disgusted by me. Because we do, after all, have more than your average student teacher relationship.' He ran his long, wandering fingers through my hair, piercing my scalp with sharp nails that dug painfully into my skin. 'O-of course not, Sta- I mean Mr Shepperson.' I stammered. 'Good,' he smiled seductively, 'Then you'd better come in then!'

Eddie's POV

Patricia leaving so early left an empty space on the bed where she had been, and deprived me of my human hot water bottle (and so much more), so I soon decided that there was no use staying in bed. Instead I dressed and went and sat downstairs, supposedly doing some class work. Really, I was thinking about Patricia and what she and Mr Shepperson would be up to. When I first found out what exactly their 'sessions' involved I did feel a bit cheated on, but it soon became clear that what she learnt from Mr Shepperson really paid off in the bedroom. She'd suggested that I had a few lessons too, and he is a magnificent tutor - not afraid to experiment and has loads of cheeky tips. So, whatever Patricia was learning, I hoped she'd be able to transfer her new skills to make for a fun night tonight.

Patricia's POV

I was trying to get into the session, but the early start had had its consequences. Whilst Mr Shepperson talked me through some of the finer details of f***ing someone's arse off in bed, I was contending with a splitting headache, extreme nausea and a general desire to curl up in a ball and die.

'So, are we ready to try that one out?' Mr Shepperson asked, bringing me out of my self-pitying haze. 'Wha - oh, erm, sure. I...' I faded out, trying to disguise my lack of enthusiasm for anything that involved any effort today. As Mr Shepperson prepared me for some what he called 'hands on teaching', I felt the sickness welling up inside me. All I could think was, I do not want to do this now, I feel s**! Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead as I tried desperately to keep my mouth tight shut but, oh god, he was going in for it...

Eddie's POV

'Oh my god Patricia, what has happened to you?' I gawped, as my exhausted, sweaty and sick covered girlfriend dragged herself into the house.

'Shhhhhhh!' she cried, 'we can't let the others see me like this!' I agreed thoroughly (she looked truly dreadful) and hastily half carried her up to her room. 'I saw Joy go out with Jerry this morning and they won't be back for a while, so we're ok for now,' I explained when she still looked uncomfortable. 'But what happened?' 'Ugh, it was awful. I feel awful,' she groaned, lying back on the bed. 'I was feeling really sick, but Mr Shepperson insisted - you know how he is -' I nodded sympathetically. 'So anyway, he went in for, you know, oral, and I couldn't do anything to stop this.' she gestured towards her vomit stained clothes. For once, she did not look remotely good.

Patricia's POV

Eddie was so kind to me. Considering that I was sweating horribly, so weak and miserable feeling that I could hardly stand and covered in my own sick, he didn't hold back. After kindly and carefully showering me (getting his new and very expensive jacket soaked in the process), he wrapped me up in my duvet, placed a wet flannel on my head and a bucket and glass of water by my side and went off to get Trudy.


	4. Chapter 4

Patricia's POV

'Oh my dear lovely!' cooed Trudy, bustling into my room with a tray full of comfort food, cold flannels and medicine. 'What has happened to you?' Eddie shuffled into the room behind her, and he gave me a quick look which clearly told me to let him do the talking. 'Well this morning Patricia was feeling a bit dodgy, so I suggested a walk out - y'know, fresh air and all that. Anyway, as we were walking she started to get real bad stomach pains so we just sat down on a bench to see if it would pass. Well it didn't and then, well, she threw up all over herself!' 'Ohh you poor dear!' cried Trudy, whilst I gave Eddie a grateful look for covering for me. 'It must be a stomach bug, perhaps I should put the House under Quarantine to make sure it doesn't spread...' Trudy began to mumble to herself as she poured me a large glass of orange juice, or OJ as Eddie likes to call it. 'Call me if you need anything, dear,' said Trudy before leaving the room.

Once she had gone I sighed deeply, and Eddie flumped down on my bed, causing the orange juice I was drinking to spill all over my duvet. 'Oh s*** Patricia I'm so sorry!' he hastily apologized, leaning forward to strip the sheet off. However, I caught him by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him towards my face, whilst he - still very shocked - just went with it.'Sorry' I giggled, 'Couldn't resist!'

A while later the two of us reemerged from the covers, now both starkers, feeling lovely since our last f***ing session. However Joy chose that moment to walk in. 'Hey Patricia, Trudy said you were ill an- oh! Was I, er, interrupting...' I could see Joys eyes taking in the scene, me and Eddie hot, sweaty and naked under the covers together, with orange juice still spilt all over the bed. 'F*** this looks wrong!' I exclaimed, suddenly realizing how me and Eddie must look to outsiders. 'And, oh s***, the curtains not even closed!' 'S***!' Eddie gathered the duvet around himself in a vain attempt to prevent anyone seeing him, but I was sure that at least someone would have seen us by now!

Joys POV  
After I walked in on Eddie and Patty on at and they realized that everyone walking past could see them, things got back to normal pretty quickly. Eddie hastily returned to his room and I sat down on Pattys bed and helped myself to her toast. 'How's Jerry?' she asked through a mouthful of toast. 'Good date?' Taken aback by her almost friendly inquiry about someone else's date, I automatically replied. 'Yeah it was great.' 'Good' she replied. 'You two really suit each other.' This was getting really weird now. Patricia never says stuff like this, its Amber who's all couple-y. Suddenly, a look of panic and pleading came over Patricia's face, as if she could hold in her thoughts no longer. 'What?' I asked in alarm. 'Joy, you know how I was sick in the morning...' she began. Two words in her sentence somehow connected in my mind and a funny thought popped into my head. 'Morning sickness, omg yeah, how funny it's like actual morning sickness like what preg-'  
'No Joy it's not funny! I-I think I might be pregnant...


End file.
